Yukka Yukata
History: To any normal person, Yukka seems like your average seven foot dancer with good fashion sense. However, she was actually born into an underground syndicate known as the Charon Organization. This organization works as high-grade assassins with the sole purpose of taking out people of great power, meaning that their training is that of the highest caliber. A single assassin is capable of taking out kings and queens of countries. They share no side, making them dangerous to all of high power, monster and Order alike. Yukka is one such assassin trained to use very obscure and unsuspecting items as weapons, including her parasol, which hides an extendable skewer at the tip. Her parasol is also strong enough to be used as a shield when opened. It can block anything from bladed to blunt weapons and can even deflect low-grade bullets. It can even shield Yukka from explosions. However, Yukka still feels the force of the hits and the strength of the parasol is only as strong as her body can withstand. To help with this, all assassins are trained to take excessive trauma, allowing their bodies to become much stronger than the average human. Yukka herself is capable of withstanding about 750 pounds of pressure. She also has a reaction time of about .34 seconds, allowing her to dodge almost any attack. Her perception of the world around her is also enhanced through excessive training. She is able to read a person's body language to an accuracy of 84% and can even predict where a person will aim when they fire a bullet or an arrow. Yukka is also trained to use field arms from long-ranged to melee. She is able to shoot a target with a flintlock rifle from over 50 yards with an accuracy of about 72%. Her knife-throwing skills far exceed her firearms skills with at least an accuracy of about 83%, but limits her to only a few yards. Her greatest aspect is her persuasion. She is able to infiltrate a castle and come within body contact with even the most cautious of kings and queens. Her fellow assassins could tell you, that her kind demeanor and loving personality are her true personality. She is known to be one of the most clear conscious assassins of the organization. Despite being in this underground syndicate of assassins, Yukka is more often seen attending social gathering and formal dances. Her greatest passion is music, and she even has a beautiful voice that she takes great advantage of for singing with. She has even been labeled as an idol in some countries and has received many invitations to be signed to studios across the world. Yukka also teaches dance lessons to girls from ages six to seventeen. Her style is very exotic, but also elegant and proper. She is able to capture the hearts of both men and woman with her swaying hips and smooth footwork. She has yet to open herself up to a relationship with anyone, as she feels that her secret work as an assassin would get in the way of forming any lasting relationship. This doesn't stop her from gaining many friends, but she never takes these friendships any further. Despite this, Charon encouraged her to try and form a connection to seem more inconspicuous. One day, while on a mission, Yukka met a man named Edrion at a bar in some town. She decided to use him to assist her in poisoning a man's drink. She had Edrion distract the man's brute of a guard as she slipped some heavy doses of sleeping powder into the man's drink. She then gave Edrion a drink to make him forget that night, which also caused him to pass out. She took him to Vilhind and kept him in her personal quarters with her pet, Meeps. When he woke, Yukka made him breakfast and introduced him to Charon. She then decided to have dinner with Edrion as a date, but it ended poorly when Edrion revealed that he knew the truth of what happened that night in the bar. Yukka took Edrion to Charon, who let the man go on good faith. However, Yukka was punished for taking assistance from an outside source. Category:Characters